crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
1.10
Patch 1.10 was released on the 28th May 2013. Major *Completely revised technology system *Revised buildings to fit the new tech system *Added a Raiding and Loot system *Revised the Religious Authority system, with Holy Sites for all religions *Major rivers, navigable by Norse Pagans *Norse pagans can prepare invasions *Pagans and Zoroastrians can take concubines *Multiplayer should now work between all three platforms (Windows, OSX and Linux) *Added new "The Mongols" bookmark set in 1220 *Added the County and Duchy of Amalfi (merchant republic) *Added "Steppe" terrain Interface *Revised many shields, courtesy of Txini *Added court search option to character finder, which lists only characters in your court *Can now mark characters as special interest from the character view *If a character of special interest dies, they will now be removed from characters of special interest *Landed characters of special interest who die will now pass on their special interest status to their heir *Dead spouses are now shown with the old previous/next spouse buttons *Updated the tutorial *Outliner: Clicking a family palace now opens the republic view *Republic View: Fixed a glitch with the trade post limit tooltip *Character View: Landed councillors and foreign prisoners are no longer listed under your court tab *Succession View: Added some religion specific death texts *Ransom Prisoner now works when you select the prisoner through the normal interface too *The "Ask to Ransom Prisoner" interaction no longer shows up when it should not *Diplo View: Fixed a glitch with the prestige from marriage icon *Diplo View: If arranging a marriage in your own court, the female will always be regarded as "your" party, for correct prestige *Bulgarians now use western slavic graphics instead of eastern *Can no longer see the Release Prisoner interaction if the prisoner is not yours *Can no longer see the Exile Prisoner interaction if the prisoner is not yours *Fixed a glitch with white text in the tooltip for the 'religion_authority' effect *Fixed bug with missing sound 'transferregimentship' *Event spawned regiments now have names *Added delayed tooltips to explain tribal and titular titles in the Title View *Fixed a refresh issue with on-map province names *Fixed a refresh issue with on-map CoAs *Fixed some trigger tooltips *Fixed several issues with missing parameters and wrong strings in succession marriage and betrothal interaction texts *Fixed a misleading tooltip in independence faction revolter war score *Revised some message categories to get the correct event window frames *Improved the tooltip on the diplo relations map mode *The cultural title names are now updated correctly even before you start a game *Adjusted diplomatic colors in Scandinavia *The Polish counties now all have reddish political color instead of bright green *Improved the create and usurp title tooltip so it shows more info even if some requirements are false Gameplay *Fixed multiple crash issues *Fixed some "out of sync" issues with multiplayer *Some further speed optimizations *Liege levies now have 0 morale when raised *Bastards may now marry normally. If they have children, they will start a new dynasty. *Birth rates have been reduced a lot *Independent dukes of certain cultures are now called kings (of "Petty" kingdoms) *You now need more than 50% of the de jure counties to usurp or create a title *Added a special event for the rise of the Shi'a Caliphate *Increased the max distance to hire mercs *You are now allowed to switch commanders if no crown law applies *Reworked the penalty for overrunning your max demesne size so it does not crush small demesnes completely *Prisoners who are close relatives to the main participants are now automatically released after a war *You now only get a "mercy" opinion bonus with your vassals for releasing a vassal ruler *Fixed a bug where mercenaries would sometimes be raised in a wasteland province *Fixed a bug where the military view sound would play repeatedly if window was kept open *Catholic Holy Orders will no longer fight other Christians unless they are a heresy of Catholicism *Fixed a bug where the 'Chancellor is looking at my wife' event had a 99%+ chance to fire each year. *Revised many cultural first names *Only Christian prelates care about traits like Chaste, Celibate and Lustful *Demand Conversion now also converts the court of the recipient *Revised Gavelkind succession to work better and be smarter about titles that characters already hold *Prevented Gavelkind exploit where you could grant your oldest child and heir extra titles before succession *Fixed a bug where you were allowed to send off imprisoned children to be educated in other courts *No longer able to grant honorary titles to vassals of vassals that are currently in revolt *Made the events where people claim they would make a better councillor rarer *Fixed a potential problem with Patricians moving to another court for no reason *Primogeniture: Fixed a bug where living mothers could inherit ahead of younger sons *Increased the minimum religious authority required to ask for invasions and excommunication *Vassal religious heads can now grant the invasion CB *Fixed an issue where you would vassalize the pope in wars over Rome if he had minor holdings there *Fixed a bug where the laws would not always get updated along with the government type *Increased the chance of getting the inbred traits *Fixed a problem with laws not being validated on religion change *Most randomly generated men now start out lowborn *Tweaked dynasty name generation for newly landed Lowborn characters *Improved choice of exile for married characters *Shared revolter occupation war score now works when the liege is the attacker too *Corrected the region around the Aral Sea *Added a duchy of Samarkand *Fixed a bug with the surrender effect of Holy Wars *Posthumously born children of Doges no longer get a claim on the Republic *Fixed a bug where the presence of live Zoroastrians in the game would mess up various Mongol events *Fixed a glitch where newly activated titles could be labelled Theocracies *Can no longer offer vassalization to someone you have granted independence *Moved the duchies of Tabriz and Azerbaijan de jure into the kingdom of Persia *Added an event where powerful vassals can choose independence after a successful Decadence invasion *Added an Empire of Italia *Added de jure Empire of Tartaria *Added de jure Wendish Empire *Added de jure empire of Carpathia *Added de jure empires of Mali and Abyssinia *Gave the Pechenegs a kingdom tier title *The kingdom of Italy is now a de jure part of the HRE in 1066 *Outsiders can now ask to join "other" claimant wars *Added a Muslim Caliphal subjugation CB, much like the pagan one *Simplified and improved the Tribal Invasion CB *Tribal titles can no longer de jure assimilate duchies and kingdoms *Tribal titles are now destroyed if held by someone with normal titles of the same or higher tier *Added a number of tribal tags, mostly intended for the 867 start *The event "Comet Sighted" can now actually fire *Fixed an issue where counties and minor baronies could given a null holder *Fixed some issues with the outcome of claimants getting king+ tier titles *Fixed an issue with the outcome of usurpation and grant title event effects for the primary title of a holder with multiple highest tier titles *Fixed an issue with newly activated titles getting the wrong government type *Non-pagan Temple type characters no longer inherit claims *Added new ambition: "Become King of X". Cannot be cancelled. *No longer allowed to land eunuchs with feudal holdings *Fixed a bug preventing a complete victory against a landless enemy with only fleets *Blocked the whole event chain leading up to bastard children for muslims *Added vassal Opinions of a liege who lets a guardian of the right or wrong culture educate their heir *Fixed a rather bad error in combat with the defensive religious bonus *When the primary title is taken from a Caliph, the Caliphate should now go with it if the taker can hold it *Fixed some bugs with the creation triggers for the Sunni and Shi'a Caliphates and the Latin Empire *Higher tier bishops are no longer generated with dynasties either *Now allowed to pick a lowborn character to play in the lobby, if he will get a dynasty as soon as the game starts *Added Bolghar and Khazar cultures *Fixed a bug with culture-less holders being created for baronies that had had a scripted holder before being taken out of circulation *Gave the Volga Finnic tribes some new duchies *Added two now cultures: Mordvin and Samoyed *Revised province cultures in the Finnic areas *Added an Avar culture *Independence faction leaders are no longer imprisoned on white peace *Added creation condition to the kingdom of Hungary *Reshuffled some de jure provinces around Lithuania and created the duchy of Grodno *Fixed a bug with regnal numbers and moving back in history past the first holder of a title *No longer allowed to grant independence to de jure vassals of your own religion *Inactive titles no longer get holders automatically until explicity activated *The Holy Orders are now properly deactivated with no rulers until they appear *The Mongols are now properly deactivated with no rulers until they appear *The Aztecs are now properly deactivated with no rulers until they appear *Open Elective realms now only get Lowborn rulers and courtiers *The arriving Mongol Khans are now Batu and Hulegu *Fixed a bug with dead Caliphs no longer being styled "Caliph" *Fixed a slight bug in the claimant faction ultimatum decision *Split the Swedish county of Småland and adjusted the history files *Added the county of Bar (split from Verdun), with history courtesy of Voy *Fixed some issues with the trigger 'revolt_risk' and made sure it's used correctly everywhere *Added Slavic Pagan religion *Added some more straits to Rügen and the Western Isles *Made Venice a single county de jure kingdom *Cut the strait to Venezia *Adjusted the Nubian region de jure *Adjusted culture and religion history in Cilicia *Moved c_viviers (Vivarais) from d_toulouse to d_dauphine *Slightly adjusted the border around Uppland, Västmanland and Gästrikland *De jure change: Sarpa to Azov and Kasogs to Alania *De jure change: Portucale to Portugal *De jure change: Hedmark to Ostlandet *De jure change: Foix to Toulouse *De jure change: Nice to Provence *De jure change: The kingdom of Wallachia no longer part of the ERE *De jure change: Armenia Minor to Anatolia and renamed "Cilicia" *De jure change: New duchy of Jazira *De jure change: Al Bichri to Syria *De jure change: Cut the Duchy of Oxford. Gave its counties to Essex/Bedford and Hwicce/Gloucester. *De jure change: Qwivir to Hamadan *De jure change: Dailam to Tabaristan *De jure change: Bjarmia to Perm *De jure change: Tyumen to Cumania *De jure change: Aktobe to Cumania *Increased the Permian province sizes for aesthetic reasons *The Pomeranians are now Slavic Pagans *1066: Fixed a bug with the county of Pavia *Changed name of Maghreb culture to Berber *The names of Interesting Muslims should now be displayed correctly *Dead sons should no longer participate in Family Feuds *Added title history for the Byzantine Empire going back all the way to Augustus *Added Saladin as an Interesting Character in "The Third Crusade" bookmark *Added Khagans Batu and Hulegu as Interesting Characters in "Rise of the Hansa" bookmark *Added Wikipedia links to numerous characters *Adjusted position of Reykjavik on the map *Fixes to the Von Sayn dynasty *Added unique council titles for Greek rulers *Baldwin V of Jerusalem now has the correct dynasty *Province owners will no longer burn down Trade Posts belonging to a vassal's vassal *Added missing Sayyid trait to Ummayad characters *Alexander Nevsky now has some scripted traits *Ezzelino III da Romano now has some scripted traits *Friends and Rivals events should now be a bit more common *Added Margraves of Susa *Various changes and fixes to several Welsh characters *Corrections and additions to House Maelienydd *House Ua Flaithbertaig / Ua Briáin Seóla dynasty filled out *Additions to House of Mathrafal Powys *Fixes to the Trpimirovic dynasty *Character 455520 is no longer female *Gaston the Crusader no longer gets his nickname on birth *Additions to the de Holland dynasty *Fixed issues with later Ylving monarchs *Various fixes and additions related to Ida von Cham *Bahri Sultan of Egypt's children now have the correct culture *Ramiro Garcés now has Basque culture *Added additional holders for the Bishopric of Roskilde *Fixes to the de Rethel dynasty *Added Tewdwr dynasty, precursors to the House of Tudor *Fixes to the marriages of Frederick Barbarossa *Added the bastards of Henry Beauclerc *Added missing wife and sons of Herluin de Conteville *Graphical updates to many coats of arms *Changed traits of Caliph al-Mustansir *Fixed the names of some English characters *Added King John's missing children *Fixes and additions to the af Munsö dynasty *Additions and changes to the de la Pole dynasties *Various changes to Nizam al-Mulk *Gyda Eiriksdottir now has the correct father *Fixes and additions to the Yngling dynasty *Fixed and additions to the Capetian dynasty *Tiborg de Provence now has the correct father *Fixes and changes to Stephen of Blois' family *Added missing marriage to Welf Guelph *Changes to Boleslaw II the Bold and his close family *Hoël of Nantes is no longer lowborn *Hugh 'the Red' de Sully now has his own dynasty *Burgonde de Bachaumont is now properly female *Fixed a bug with event 248 for unlanded characters AI *Tweaked military AI to be a bit smarter *Fixed a bug where the AI would disband Holy Orders even if they were fighting religious enemies and could afford them *Will no longer attempt to use Holy Orders to siege enemy provinces of the same religion *Muslims will now make use of Holy Orders when fighting other Muslim faiths *A bit more focused on de jure grants *Will not create claimant factions for the parents of the current ruler *Fixed a bug with Patricians not educating their children *More careful about raising Crown Authority to the highest levels *Electors will now tend to vote for other dynasties if the reigning one is too powerful in the realm *Adjusted title revokation acceptance for baron tier characters *More nasty plots against overly powerful dynasties *Likelier to start and join claimant factions against overly powerful dynasties, if the claimant is of another dynasty *Fixed an issue with nominations for Catholic Bishoprics *Emperors will now sometimes destroy held kingdom titles *Will now often join claimant wars pushing their claim for some title *Tweaked marriage chances between pagans *Tweaked title creation/usurpation for tribes *Smarter about fabricating claims *Improved choice of "assimilation culture" *Tweaked guardian selection while desiring to assimilate into the local culture *Fixed some DoW targetting issues *Certain religions are now more passive, some more aggressive *Tweaked opinion effect on DoWs *Fixed an Elective voting indecision issue *Snappier about picking an ambition *Will be less stubborn about marrying for an alliance if it has no valid player successor *Fixed a bug where it could dismiss special event spawned troops *Will now prioritize recreating destroyed religious head titles *DoW prio to tribes so they will try to take their de jure kingdom *Will not offer to join holy wars to defend someone in another region (overseas), unless it neighbors them somewhere *Will do more actions towards its vassals even while at war *A bit better at handing out minor titles *Fixed a bug where non-patrician baron tier vassals would always say yes to all diplomacy *Will not pose claimant ultimatums while the claimant is fighting a war together with the liege *Will save some of its state so it can be more consistent after reload Modding *Added system for excluding use of inappropriate names for religious reasons *Added religion_modifiers, these are temporary modifiers to a religion's MA score *Added scripting commands add_consort = x and is_consort = yes/no/x *Added 'consort' event target *Added 'christian_opinion' to traits *Added 'christian_church_opinion' to traits *Added 'zoroastrian_opinion' to traits *Disabled the character history command 'give_job_title' (use an effect instead) *Added trigger 'dynasty_realm_power' *Added console command: init_laws title *Exported FERTILITY_BASE_MULT to defines *Exported many values to defines *Added 'spawn_fleet' effect that can match characters *Traits can now be marked as religious, which will clear them out if a character changes religion *Added dynasty flag 'used_for_random' *Fixed a bug with the 'controls_religion' event trigger *Added parameter 'disband_on_peace' to the event effect 'spawn_unit' *Event spawned sub units can now be marked as not inheritable (cannot_inherit = yes) *Added safeguards to prevent strange crashes when trying to add non-existent temporary modifiers *Added 'adjective' event effect *Tweaked the 'set_name' effect so that it can reset title names *Added trigger and effect 'any_consort' *Added effect 'random_consort' *Added title history commands 'name', 'adjective', 'reset_name' and 'reset_adjective' *Event effects can now be run in title history as well *Added 'insert_title_history' event command' *Added event effect 'cancel_job_action' *Added event effect 'remove_holding_modifier' *Added event effect 'refill_holding_levy' *Added Casus Belli type flags 'apply_short_occ_mod' and 'apply_short_occ_mod'. These control whether or not the "Recently Conquered" and "New Administration" holding modifiers are set on victory. *Added an 'aggression' field to religions (AI parameter) *The 'create_character' effect now correctly defaults to 'dynasty = random' *Added event effect 'make_primary_title' *Fixed some minor issues with the triggers 'higher_tier_than' and 'lower_tier_than' *Fixed a bug with the 'de_jure_vassal_or_below' trigger *Fixed an issue with the effect 'usurp_title_plus_barony_if_unlanded_and_vassals' vs holders with multiple kingdoms *Added 'can_cancel' flag to character ambitions *Added trigger 'attribute_diff' *Added trigger 'is_reformed_religion' *Fixed some issues with trigger 'is_parent_religion' *Fixed an issue with decision scripts and very low likelihoods *Can now specify 'used_for_dynasty_names' in landed titles *Added trigger 'holy_order' *Fixed a bug with "religion" change at a certain date in the character histories *Exported SHORT_REIGN_OPINION_MULT to defines *Added a 'short_reign_opinion_year_mult' field to religions that can override the define SHORT_REIGN_OPINION_MULT *Added trigger: num_culture_realm_provs = { num = X culture = tag/target } *Added trigger: num_religion_realm_provs = { num = X religion = tag/target } *Added "Killer" character text promotion *Added "GetSonDaughter" character text *Added Alert: ALERT_PLANNING_INVASION *Added Alert: ALERT_ENEMY_INVASION_PLANNED *Added trigger: preparing_invasion = yes/no *Added event target: invasion_target *History: Added proper working support for removing holdings *Individual dynasties can now be overridden by mods without replacing the whole file *Exported define PAGAN_HOME_SUPPLY_MOD *Added 'defensive_attrition' to religions *The creation trigger on landed titles now has the title itself in the FROM scope *Added trigger 'any_previous_holder' *Death and birth dates in character history files now only use the outer date. (Ignores the X in "birth = X") *Added trigger 'relative_power' *Added 'piety_cost' and 'prestige_cost' to casus bellis. This means they are visible to select even if you currently don't have enough Piety or Prestige. *Added 'match_min' and 'match_max' parameters to the 'spawn_unit' and 'spawn_fleet' effects *Added 'female_temple_holders' field to religions *Scripted in a 'allow_distant' parameter in CBs *Added on action 'on_siege_over_winner' *Added PREVPREVPREVPREV scope (does not work everywhere) *Added 'GetFatherMother' parameter to text Category:Patch Notes